Only You
by lee hyoraa
Summary: Karna satu alasan Kyuhyun lagi-lagi meragukan cinta Ryeowook padanya. Dan harus seperti apa lagi Ryeowook meyakinkannya? Warning: yaoi fanfiction. Oneshoot. Pairing: Kyuwook


Title: Only You

Pairing: kyuwook

Author: Lee Hyora

Cast :

Ryeowook

Kyuhyun

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Tragedy

Warning: If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

Matahari semakin meninggi siang itu. Namun cuaca di kota Seoul masih tetap dingin sampai sekarang. Bau masakan tercium di ruangan itu dan menyebar hingga ke seisi apartemen kecil itu. Ya. Apartemen yang di diami kedua namja yang tak bisa memisahkan diri sejak mereka bertemu. Salah satu namja itu mencicipi masakan yang dibuatnya. Terkadang ia akan mengomel-ngomel sendiri jika rasa dari masakannya sendiri tak memuaskannya.

"Ryeowook-ah...apa makanannya belum matang? aku sudah lapar..." Namja yang satunya lagi memelas karna perutnya sudah mulai berdemo minta diisi. Ia menopangkan dagunya di lengannya dengan lemas, satu tangannya memegangi perutnya terus.

"Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun-ah..." Namja bernama Ryeowook itu memita Kyuhyun untuk lebih sabar. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengelus rambut ikal Kyuhyun sambil terus memperhatikan masakannya. Kegiatannya terhenti saat sesuatu bergetar di saku bajunya. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajah Ryeowook saat membaca satu pesan yang ia terima siang itu. Kyuhyun yang sekilas melihat senyum itu dibuat penasaran, ingin mengetahui siapa yang mengirimi Ryeowook pesan sampai namja itu senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras.

"Pesan dari Siapa?"

"Beige..." Jawab Ryeowook masih dengan senyum diwajahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya lemas seketika itu berubah tegang. Satu alinsya terangkat satu.

"Kau...masih berhungungan dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu masih 'Berhubungan dengannya'..?" Tanya Ryeowook balik.

"Ya...setahuku, kau dulu menyukainya.. bahkan sampai meminta Teuki hyung dan Heechul Hyung untuk menjodohkan nya denganmu.." Sahut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Itu bukan mauku, itu mau mereka sendiri..." Ujar Ryeowook tanpa memperhatikan wajah kesal Kyuhyun setelah mendengar nama Beige disebut. Ia terus sibuk mengaduk masakannya.

"Benarkah? tapi setahuku kau memang menyukainya...!"

"Tidak Kyuhyunnie.. kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu sih?" Kening Ryeowook berkerut, kini ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Ia kadang tak habis pikir dengan Kyuhyun yang gampang sekali cemburu dan menuduhnya asal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau pernah berpikir jika kau punya anak perempuan nanti, wajahnya akan semirip Beige? Apa itu bukan berarti kau ingin menikahinya dan menjadikannya ibu dari anak-anakmu?!" Kyuhyun terus saja berbicara asal. Semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya terdengar sarkartis.

"Aissh...kau itu. Itu kan hanya pemikiran asalku saja, itu juga karna wajah Beige mirip denganku..." Ryeowook membela diri, ingin menghentikan obrolan mereka yang takkan ada artinya itu. Ia meletakkan semangkuk nasi untuk Kyuhyun dan menghidangkan masakannya.

"Makanlah sebelum nasinya dingin." Lanjut Ryeowook mengalihkan pembicaraan seraya mendudukkan diri disamping Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sibuk mengisi mangkuknya dengan makanan.

"Tidak mau. Sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya..! Jelaskan hubunganmu dengan Beige kepadaku sekarang juga!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan perut laparnya tadi.

"Aissh...Jinja! apa sih yang harus dijelaskan? aku dan Beige hanya berteman. Seperti kau dan Victoria. Masih belum mengerti juga?" Ryeowook membebaskan genggaman tanganya dari sumpit yang tadi dipegangnya, bersiap menjitak Kyuhyun jika tindakan itu diperlukan untuk menghentikan kecemburuan Kyuhyun yang tak beralasan itu.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepala cepat,ia masih belum bisa menerima alasan Ryeowook itu. "Aku tidak percaya..."

"Terserah kau!"

"Yak! kenapa kau begitu?" Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya karna tak digubris Ryeowook lagi yang tengah asyik menikmati masakannya sendiri.

"Suapi aku..." Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya bersiap meneriama suapan makanan dari Ryeowook.

"jangan manja...!"

"Kalau begitu cium aku..." Kyuhyun mulai merengak tidak jelas, ia menarik-narik lengan baju Ryeowook. Tapi Ryeowook malah mendelik kejam ke arahnya. Kyuhyun diam.

"Tidak mau.. aku sedang makan Kyuhyunnie..." Tolak Ryeowook mentah-mentah.

Mendapat penolakan seperti itu, Kyuhyun semakin murung. Ide jahilnya kembali berputar di otaknya. Dan Chu~ Ia mencium bibir Ryeowook singkat lalu meneruskan acara makannya. Ryeowook yang mendapat ciuman kilat seperti itu, menyentuh bibir nya sendiri, kemudian tersenyum malu melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar tak ada hubungan apa-apa kan dengan Beige?"

"Diamlah. Dan makanlah yang banyak...!" Ryeowook kembali kesal. "atau... kau mau aku cium, eoh?"

"Cium saja!" Tantang Kyuhyun semangat. Ia menutup mata bersiap mendapat ciuman dari Ryeowook, walau itu mungkin takkan terjadi. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Kyuhyun membuka mata ketika merasakan bibirnya terasa hangat dan terkejut saat mandapatkan Ryeowook benar-benar menciumnya.

"Hanya ada kau Kyuhyunie... disini." Ryeowook menunjuk dadanya sendiri di sela ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi duduknya dan menarik kepala Ryeowook, dan balik menciumnya dalam. Tak rela ciuman itu terlepas begitu saja.

"Saranghae Ryeowook-ah..." Keduanya meneruskan ciuman singkat itu. Anggap saja itu ciuman sebelum makan siang. Walau tak rela, akhirnya mereka harus melepaskan tautan singkat bibir mereka. Kedua saling memandang penuh sayang. Ryeowook terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Kyuhyun-ah... jangan pernah meragukan itu." Ryeowook meyakinkan Kyuhyun tentang cintanya paDa namja di depannya itu.

END


End file.
